


The Warden

by taxicabber



Series: A Tale of Heroes [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Darkspawn, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: Elissa Cousland never thought she would see such chaos. But the Maker has set her on a path with many decisions to make. Trust is not something she gives easily and her companions must help her save Ferelden from the blight. Treachery and danger lies ahead, will Elissa be strong enough to save the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first few chapters three years ago. The writing is a little rough and I'll work on improving it. Bioware owns the Dragon Age series I just like to play with their characters. Reviews and Kudos are appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!

The sounds of regular castle business wake me earlier than I expected. I suppose I should go to chantry services or help my mother. With my father and Fergus leaving soon she will be fretting more so than usual. The call to war only came a few days ago. King Cailan has already marched all his men south to prepare to battle the darkspawn threat.

Boo happily romps around my room while I dress. I giggle at the sight of his tale wagging back and forth. He's so sweet and happy. You'd never guess that he could tear out someones throat. The moment I pull open my dark wooden door he bounds out of the room and disappears, probably to go find something to do that he shouldn't.

I suppose he has very important things to do. I remember the day I first saw him. Our kennel master, Hawen had been expecting a litter. Fergus and I followed father down to the kennels. I was only a child at the time, barely at my fathers waist. The mother mabari was nursing and Fergus and I both begged our father to let us play with them. We were both scolded and had to wait for her to finish. I remember being quite impatient. The pups played with us and when it was time to go back to the castle, Boo wouldn’t let me go. He had imprinted on me and I got to keep him, much to my delight. We’ve been together ever since. He’s my best friend and closest companion. 

As the daughter of the Teryn, I've never had many friends. I played with some of the children of the servants but as we grew up things changed, they learned that I was noble and they were not. I'm supposed to keep in contact with other nobles my age, but the girls of other lords are so dull.

I run down the stairs to the main hall, dodging servants and guards. At this point they're used to me running around. The moment I push the door to the main hall, I am immediately greeted by my father, the Teryn of Highever. 

“It’s wonderful to see you pup, you remember Arl Howe?” My father says happily.

“Of course,” I respond politely, “how do fair today Arl Howe?” 

“It’s wonderful to see you Elissa, I am very well. My son Thomas asked after you, perhaps we should arrange a meeting?” 

I look pointedly at my father and reply, “You are too kind my lord, but I don’t have time to be thinking of marriage, I am quite busy with my studies.” 

My father knows I have no desire to be married off to the highest bidder. Yet he and my mother are continuously trying to push me into the arms of some noble rich party boy. It’s all about the grandchildren for them. Ever since Fergus had Oren with his wife. 

But I only wish to marry for love. I will not be forced into a marriage of convenience or be sold off like a mule. 

My father awkwardly clears his throat and changes the subject to the upcoming war and to the surprise guest. 

When he tells the Arl and I that a Grey Warden is here, my head snaps up in excitement. I also notice how the Arl oddly shifts nervously on his feet. Perhaps he is one of the people that think Grey Wardens are no longer needed. 

But Aldous and I have studied records of the Blights. Without the Wardens, darkspawn would have taken over the world ages ago perhaps even at the time of the first blight.

My father, has Duncan brought to the main hall, and introduces everyone as any noble person should. His manners have always been impeccable. He's the best Terynir Highever has seen in many centuries. 

“Duncan I want you to meet my youngest daughter, Elissa. Do you remember how I told you how much she enjoys history, so I’m sure she would love to ask you questions if you have some time.” 

“Father!” I groan embarrassed by him. I'm sure my cheeks are flushed.

Duncan chuckles, “It would be my pleasure, my lady.” 

The Arl asks the question I’ve been waiting for. “Why are you here is Highever Grey Warden, shouldn’t you already be at Ostagar with the king?” He looks flabbergasted that Duncan is here.  
Duncan explains that he is looking for new recruits, and boldly he states that I would be an excellent choice. As soon as he states this I begin to dream about how wonderful of a life it must be to be a legendary Warden. They travel to far off exciting places, like Tevinter and the Anderfels. The only exciting places I’ve been to are Denerim and once to Orlais with my parents. But in Orlais I was much too young to explore the city as I yearned to. 

My father gets protective and immediately says, “This is my daughter were talking about! I wouldn’t allow this unless you choose to invoke the right of conscription?” He says in a challenging tone. 

Duncan shakes his head and says, “She would make a great recruit but I do not wish to force the issue.” 

My father turns to me with a soft but urgent expression. He must be eager to have me leave the room, “Pup, go tell your brother to gather our forces and leave tonight, I will leave just after him with Howe in the morning. Your mother also wishes to see you before she leaves for Lady Landra's estate. You know how nervous she is leaving you in charge of Highever while your brother and I head to war with the darkspawn.”

I incline my head, “Of course father. I will see you before you leave?” I question before I walk away from the group. 

He smiles, the small one I know he only shows to our family. “Yes my dear. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving without saying goodbye to you.”  
I turn to the other men, “It was a honor to meet you Ser Duncan. I wish you luck in the battles of the south. And Arl Howe, it is always a pleasure having you in our home.” They bid their goodbyes as I spin on my heel to leave. 

As I leave the main hall, I’m stopped by one of my father’s knights, Ser Gilmore. He’s been in Highever since we were children, sent here to squire. He often trained with my brother and I in the arena. At first he felt bad about hitting a lady but the way I fought changed his mind. I’m a rogue just like my mother. Speed and stealth are my skills, and often times I bested both he and my brother.

“My lady, your hound is in the kitchen again and Nan is threatening to quit. Your mother asks that you go and fetch him at once.” He says in a rush. 

I begin to laugh, “Oh not again! Boo sure does love to get into the larder. Nan won't quit though. She was my nanny before she moved to the kitchens.” As Ser Gilmore and I venture off towards the kitchen I can hear Nan screaming. She can certainly be dramatic.

Ser Gilmore and I share a goofy grin before striding the down the corridor. She begins to scold me immediately upon entering the kitchens, just as she did when she was my nanny. "You there!"

“That dog is best to be put down!”

I bite back an insult towards her, knowing my harsh words would only make it worse. “I will get Boo out of the Larder Nan, I’m sorry.”  
Ser Gilmore and I walk into the small pantry room and see my dog pacing around and growling. I lean down and pet him on the head trying to relax him. “What’s wrong Boo? Is there something here?” I ask in concern.

Giant rats seem to come out of nowhere and Ser Gilmore and I are forced to draw our blades and kill them. After the slaughter, we walk back into the kitchen covered in blood. 

Nan is shocked as her eyes rack over us. “Maker’s breath. What happened in there?” 

“It seems Boo was protecting the kitchen from rats,” I say proudly.

“Rats? The big ones?” The elven servants begin to panic.

“Now, you’ve gone and scared the help. Oh well, I guess I should thank your hound. But tell him to stay out of my larder." 

She walks over to one of the cutting boards and cuts off a decent size of beef. “Here you silly beast. Don’t say I never give you anything.” 

With a cheerful goodbye Ser Gilmore and I leave the kitchens. We walk towards the family quarters when he bids me farewell. “I have other duties to attend to, my lady. I will see you soon.”

I then decide it’s time to head to the family quarters. My mother and her guests have strategically blocked my way. I think she did this on purpose, I think she lives to make my uncomfortable. Now forced to greet them and exchange pleasantries, I decide to start by hugging my mother. 

“My darling this is a wonderful surprise!”

I smile at her and say “Oh mother it shouldn’t be, you know how much I love you.” 

She returns my smile and introduces me to her guests. “This is Lady Landra and her son Darrien. I will be travelling to their estate while you rule here.”

Darrien looks at me and blushes and remarks on my beauty. I smile and accept the compliment. We make small talk for quite some time before the two then decide to retire to the guest quarters. 

My mother turns to me, her eyes full of happiness. “Darling, now that you’re older you should at least consider marriage. What about Darrien, or even Thomas or Nathaniel Howe?” 

I groan, “Mother please. There’s a whole world out there other than Highever. I want to see it.”

She sighs and places and arm around my shoulder. “You spend all your time fighting with swords or reading books. Your father gives you too much freedom. A lady should stay more grounded.” 

“He loves me and wants to be happy. If I fall in love with someone maybe then I’ll marry. But Fergus is your heir and Oren is his. I’m a second child, the spare as some say.” 

“And we love you just as much. You’re meant for great things Elissa. I thought perhaps you would be Queen but that fell through,” she adds in a slightly grumpy tone. 

I laugh, “I don’t know if I’m meant for that.” “You would have been a wonderful Queen, my dear. You have a good heart and a strong mind.” 

A smirk plays on my lips. “And great hair.” 

Her laugh echoes around us as she fondly touches my blonde curls. “Yes that too. I think that’s the most important. The common people only support rulers with great hair.” 

The bells start to ring and I realize how late it is. “Mother I must go take this message from Father to Fergus, I will see you upstairs.” 

She reluctantly nods, “remember darling I am trying to do what’s best for you because I love you.” I roll my eyes, “Yes mother I know. I love you too.” 

Boo and I race up the steps and past our guard. He bows to me, his breastplate shining in the torchlight. “Goodnight my lady.” I reply a quick goodnight over my shoulder as I enter the family quarters.

I barrel into Fergus’s room and pick up my nephew and toss him into the air. “Auntie Elissa!” Oren giggles and hugs me. I put him down and turn to my brother and his wife Orianna, “father sent me with this message.” I say as I hand him the note.

Fergus frowns his eyes travelling over the page quickly. “So it is true, Howe’s men are delayed?” His voice is laced with concern.

I shrug and tell him about the Grey Warden, “Oh Fergus his armor was so cool, I think it was dragon bone! And he said I would be an excellent recruit. Me!” He laughs at me, his eyes shining with mischief. “Little sister I think dragonbone armor would be much to heavy for you. You'd fall over.” I flex my arms for him and pick up Oren again. “I think you're wrong.” Oren laughs gleefully as I swing him around the room. 

“Auntie Elissa can we play dragon?” I ruffle his hair affectionately. “Not tonight it’s almost your bedtime. I promise we will play tomorrow!” Oren’s face falls into a pout and he trudges over to Orianna. “I will be alright my love, I will be back before you know it.” My brother says to her. She hugs him tightly, “I will pray for you and your fathers safety everyday till then.” 

“I think my sister will take good care of you, won’t you Elissa?” Fergus winks at me. I grin, “Of course dear brother. I do so love my sister in law and nephew.” "Elissa, "I'd be happy to help you with anything while your father and Fergus are gone," Oriana offers politely. "I may take you up on that offer Oriana. Thank you." "Ah, it seems neither of you will miss me at all!" Fergus protests. "Of course we will miss you, my love," Oriana cuts him off. They share a kiss just as the door opens.

My parents walk into the room laughing. Their arms are linked together, and both are still dressed for the day. “You didn’t think you would leave without saying goodbye did you Fergus?” My father asks cheekily. 

“No father, I was just saying goodbye to Elissa.” My mother hugs Fergus and kneels down to talk to Oren. “Father, will you bring me a sword?” Oren asks my brother. He’s so small but the look on his face melts my heart. 

“I will bring you the biggest sword I can find, my dear Oren.” The rest of us laugh as Fergus tries to explain what a tavern wench is to Oren. My father ends up explaining as politely as he can. I decide to turn in for the night and wish my brother and father farewell and I tell the others I will see them in the morning. 

“Fergus, be careful down south. Don’t freeze your butt off in the marshes. I'll be thinking of you, while I'm warm and cozy up here.” He wraps me up in a tight hug. “I’ll miss that sense of humor of yours Elissa. I’ll be careful.” 

My father follows me out of the room across the hall. “Goodnight pup, I love you so much.” “I’ll miss you father.” I hug him fiercely goodbye. “Remember what you’ve learned and you’ll be fine. I’ll be back in no time and we can talk about you wanting to travel.” My heart soars and I hug him even tighter. "Thank you father!" We share another hug before I close the door to my room. My room is messy and I push a stack of books out of the way to latch the door. Boo is already asleep on the Orlesian rug next to the bed. I pet him gently before slipping underneath the covers. 

I wake up to Boo growling. “Shhhh Boo be quiet,” I say quietly. I’m a little annoyed at being woken so early. Usually he listens when I tell him to stop. This time he didn’t which is unlike him. 

BANG! 

A sound echoes violently around my room. I jerk up in bed, startled by the sound. My fear creeping up my spine. “Is there someone out there? Go get them boy!” I cry out in a commanding tone. 

I open my door and one of the servants is standing there. His expression is full of fear as he screams, “Help me my lady, we’re under attack!” As soon as he speaks two arrows protrude from his chest and he drops to the floor. A scream tears from my throat as I drop to the ground. His blood splashes my nightdress and I tear it off and change into my armor, that I had left next to my bed. 

Boo immediately rushes after one of the attackers and overwhelms him. I grab my twin daggers and slit the other soldier's throat. My heart is thumping in my chest as I process what I had done. The men's blood is soaking onto our tile floor. 

My mother rushes out with her bow and arrow clutched so tightly that her knuckles were white. “I heard fighting and heard the worst, are you hurt?” She says looking at my face. I shake my head as relief fills me up. I’m so thankful that she’s alive. I don’t know how to live without her. 

My gaze moves to the dead man on the floor. I recognize the sigil on his armor. “Those are Howe’s' men, mother.” She freezes and her eyes fill with what can only be panic. “Have you seen your father? He never came to bed.” 

I look at her nervously, “No mother I haven’t. We need to get out of the castle; we’ll be overwhelmed without our men. Let’s fetch Orianna and Oren, see if we can find father, and get out of here.” 

I walk across the hall and open my brother’s door. My mother screams as we find both of their lifeless bodies on the floor. I fall to my knees and cradle my nephews head I my lap. It's a gruesome sight that I'll never be able to unsee. Oriana's body is on the floor, her dress ripped. Her eyes are open and lifeless.

“What matter of fiend slaughters innocents?!” She cries out in despair. I try and regain composure as my mother begins to cry. My eyes burn with tears and a few slip down my cheeks. She collapses on the ground holding little Oren’s hand. “My sweet baby. He was just a boy.” I grab two blankets off the bed and cover their corpses. 

“We need to leave mother, we need to find father and go to King Calian.” She nods her head and stands up. With one last desperate look at Orianna and Oren we leave the family quarters with Boo. 

We sweep through the castle killing every Howe soldier in our path. Our anger fueling us as we cut men down. We manage to get to our private vault and grab the family sword, shield, and some money. When we reach the main hall the sight is grim. 

Ser Gilmore rushes to greet us, glad we are alive. “My ladies you must leave the castle, we will keep them out as long as possible. The Teryn fled towards the servants exit you must follow him!” I nod my head, “Thank you Ser Gilmore. May the Maker watch over you.” He meets my gaze. “May the Maker watch over you as well, my ladies.”

I grab my mother’s hand, and we run toward the kitchen. The castle is burning and our people are dying but there is nothing we can do. The only thought in my mind is to escape. The screams echoes around us, ones that will be burned into my memory. Rage fills my veins once again. The desire to find Howe and kill him for this act is my main objective when we are safe. I want nothing more then to slit his traitor throat. 

My mother stops and begins to sob over the corpse my old nanny, Nan. “Mother there’s nothing we can do for her now, we need to find father and leave.” She reluctantly nods and we move into the other room, only to find something much worse. I don't know how I'm still keeping myself together.

We find my father on the ground bleeding from a large wound to the stomach. We run straight to him and he smiles at us, the same smile I’ve seen a thousand times. The smile he gave when I recited the chant perfectly, disarmed my instructor, and told him I loved him every night when he tucked me into bed. “There you both are, I was wondering when you would find me.” 

My mother scolds him, “This is no time for jokes Bryce, we need to get you out of here.” 

“I love both of you, I want you to take the servants exit and leave. I won't make the journey,” he chokes out. I start to cry and my mother holds on to me for balance. “Father no. I won’t leave you.” I say stubbornly. 

Just then the Grey Warden Duncan, enters the room. “Thank goodness you and your daughter are alive, this passage hasn’t been discovered yet but the castle is surrounded, we must move quickly if we are to survive this,” he says in a commanding tone. 

His sword and armor are covered in blood just like mine. My mother and I try to move my father but he grunts and cries out in pain. Duncan and my father share a look, “I know what you are going to ask Duncan, and if it allows you to take my wife and daughter to safety I will agree.” He resigns back to the floor. My hands are still wrapped firmly around his arm. My mother is peering under his shirt at his wound. The way her face turned a distinct shade of green I can tell that it must be worse then we thought. Something maybe even a mage would be unable to heal. The thought nearly makes me sick to my stomach.

“What are you talking about father?” I shakily ask, my voice high. He sighs in pain. “Pup, I want you to take your mother and go with Duncan, you are going to join the Grey Wardens.” I look at him in surprise but start to ask the question I am most dreading “Wha-what about you?” He looks at me with love and pain. “I wont live to see my beautiful daughter become a Grey Warden. I love you Elissa, but you must tell Fergus what happened here, and bring Howe to justice.” 

Tears fall faster down my cheeks as I try and think of a way out of this. Duncan puts his hand on my shoulder and says “We must hurry, say your goodbyes quickly my lady.” My anger spills over and I snap, “Do you have no heart!? My whole family is dying before my eyes and you want me to just leave!?” I tear my arm from his grasp and hug my father. “I love you so much Daddy.” I sob into his shoulder. 

My mother looks up at us then stands with me. “Darling, I want you to go with Duncan.” She says confidently. My tear filled eyes widen in horror. “My place is with your father and I will kill every bastard that comes through that door.” 

I cry out, “No mother you can’t leave me too! I’m not ready for this.” I leap forward into her arms. There is a load crash that must come from the great hall. Duncan looks around wildly. “They have broken through the main gates, we must hurry Elissa.” My mother hugs me tightly and says, “Darling, your father and I love you, but you must go. I want you to know that we will always be watching over you.” Her voice is unsteady as she lets out a quiet sob. \

Sobs wrack my body and I can’t breath. I start to shake and get dizzy, “I love you both so much.” I manage to say. I give them each one last hug and Duncan sweeps me away into the servant’s passage. I try to contain my sobs as we escape through the stone passage with Boo leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride from Highever to Ostagar is a relatively slow journey. We’re crossing all of Ferelden and the temperature drops the further south we travel. Duncan is a good travelling companion, as he doesn’t pry too much. He always takes first watch when we make camp and offers to start the fires. 

After several days of travelling in silence, I decide to open up a bit and ask some questions. I've been silent almost the entire way. My thoughts wracked with guilt over leaving Highever. Of not protecting my family, of Oriana and Oren. Fergus will never forgive me. 

“Duncan do you believe in the Maker?” I ask curiously. He pauses for a moment as if contemplating his answer. 

“I believe he exists yes, but I don’t think the chantry is the way to worship him,” he replies slowly. “I don’t mind the chantry. We’ve always had the nicest people there. Mother Hannah was my favorite,” I say fondly. But then I remember that she's probably dead too.

For the next few hours we talked about the chantry and how we would reform it if we could. We stopped at a small town in the Hinterlands called Lothering to re-supply. News is scarce and nobody has even heard about the fall of my city, the destruction of my family. Our stay is relatively short, just a few hours before we continue south on the Imperial Highway to Ostagar. 

I could see the ruins a few miles ahead of the destination and I began to get excited. “Oh Duncan, look at how beautiful all this architecture is! Imagine the history these walls could tell us!”

Duncan looked over at me with amusement “Elissa, I had forgotten how much you enjoy ancient history. It's nice to see you smile.” 

Talk of the old Imperium carries us all the way to the main camp. I think Duncan is amused at my fascination with history, but he listens readily enough. Boo simply walks beside me on constant alert. He knows what happened back home and refuses to leave my side. 

As soon as we enter the camp, we are greeted by the King of Ferelden, Cailan Therin. “Your majesty we didn’t expect-“ Duncan begins to object. 

“A royal welcome?” The king cuts him off with a smile. “I was beginning to think you would miss all the fun.” 

Cailan turns to me with an amused grin on his handsome face. “Ah you must be the new Grey Warden recruit.” His eyes travel across my features. “You look familiar do we know each other?” 

Duncan interrupts me before I have time to respond. “This is Elissa Cousland, your majesty. We have just come to Ostagar from her home in Highever and we bring grievous news.” 

Cailan straightens up and asks of my father’s whereabouts. “Your father was due to arrive some time ago. Did something deter his arrival?” 

I briefly close my eyes at the very mention of my father. “Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor to Ferelden and taken Highever and," my voice breaks off as I try to compose myself. "He murdered my parents, my sister-in-law, Oriana, and even my little nephew Oren." 

“Duncan and I barely escaped ourselves,” I finish quietly. The king’s jaw drops in shock. “I can scarcely believe it, I promise you that the moment we defeat the darkspawn I will turn our army north to retake your home and bring Howe to justice.” 

I smile graciously at his kind words. “Is my brother Fergus here? I need to tell him of what has transpired.” 

Cailan frown deepens. “Unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the wilds and he won't return till after the battle.” 

My heart sinks at the news. All I want is my older brother to put his arms around me and tell me it’s going to be okay. Although I dread delivering the news, seeing him is what helped push me to get here. He may be angry with me for failing our city but no doubt we'll be able to comfort each other. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I must return before Loghain sends out a search party.” He and his royal guard depart and leave Duncan, Boo and I standing in the ruins. 

“I didn’t realize the battle was going so well?” I say in surprise. 

Duncan looks around nervously. “I don’t know how seriously the king is taking this but the other Grey Wardens are prepared for the worst. I need you to seek out Alistair and he will help you and the other recruits prepare for the joining. I can keep Boo with me while you are exploring the camp.” 

I pat Boo on the head. “Of course Duncan, be a good boy Boo.” I head down across the bridge leaving the other two alone. 

I’ve never been in an army’s camp before. There has never been a war in my lifetime. My father often told stories about the Orlesian occupation, but seeing everything before me is different. 

The tents in the field vary in colors and materials. I recognize sigils of noble houses as I acquaint myself with the camp layout. Much to my dismay there are no Cousland men in sight. Perhaps I could send a messenger to my brother? Call him back?

I walk around and watch all of the people. There are mages and Templars here; one of the Templars told me that most of the mages were in the fade. I choose to stand nearby and watch them, fascinated by the magic. 

I manage to get some new leather boots from the quartermaster. He tried to buy my family’s sword from me till I threatened him with it. The look on his face was totally priceless. I'll die before I let someone take this from me.

I begin to make my way towards the area where Alistair is supposed to be. Duncan spoke a little about him on the journey south. As I draw closer, I hear voices arguing back and forth.

“I think I am going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one,” one man spits out. I resist the urge to laugh aloud at the sarcastic remark. 

I stand in the shadow of the ruin observing a mage and the Grey Warden I am supposed to meet, Alistair. “Now please I am simply delivering a message from the revered mother,” The blonde man pleads. 

The mage scowls at him. “Alright I will do as she says.” He complies with a sigh. He picks up his robes and strides toward me.

As he passes by me he nearly pushes me out of the way. “Get out of my way fool!” He says nastily to me. What a dick. Alistair turns to me with a smirk, “You know one thing about the blight is how it brings people together.” 

I giggle, “I know exactly what you mean.” He frowns for a moment and eyes me skeptically. “You don’t happen to be a mage are you?” 

I cock and eyebrow at him and place my hands on my hips. “Yes I am a mage with a long sword and a dagger on my back and leather armor, definitely a mage.” 

“So we have a comedian here, do we? Wait I know you; you’re the new recruit Duncan brought. Elissa right?” 

I nod my head and hold out my hand. “Yes that’s me, and you’re Alistair? I look forward to travelling with you.” 

His face changes from professional to shock “You are? That’s a first.” He pauses for a moment and taps his lightly stubbled chin. “You know I just realized there are never really any women in the Grey Wardens.” 

I raise my eyebrows at him “I can handle myself better than most women, and its probably because we are smarter then you.” 

“There’s that sense of humor again. Anyways you’re probably right. Shall we return to Duncan? I know he is eager to start the joining.” 

When we leave I notice the sun starting to rise at last. My mother’s favorite passage from the chant. ‘The Dawn Will Come.’ She used to sing it to Fergus and I when we had nightmares as children.

Duncan greets us and introduces everyone. The other two recruits are male and from Ferelden. Daveth is a pickpocket and archer. Duncan met him in Denerim when Daveth tried to steal from him. Duncan’s conscription saved his life. Jory is a knight from Redcliffe. He’s much quieter and slightly twitchy. But if Arl Eamon thought he was worthy to serve he must be talented. 

“You four will be heading out into the wilds. I need you to gather three vials of darkspawn blood.” Duncan says gravely. 

“Surely you have acquired blood by now?” Daveth cuts in. 

“This is part of your joining, Daveth. The other task is to retrieve several important Grey Warden documents from a long abandoned tower.” 

Duncan’s gaze settles on me. “Elissa I want you to be in charge of retrieving these, you know ancient artifacts best.” 

I blush lightly embarrassed by this. “Of course Duncan I will protect them.” Duncan turns to Alistair, “Keep them all safe and be alert, darkspawn will be all over the wilds. It will be up to you to warn them.” 

Alistair nods, “We will be alright Duncan.” I quickly say goodbye to Boo and promise him some of my meal tonight. 

We gather our supplies and head for he main gate. “Hail you Grey Wardens heading out into the wilds be careful, no one will be safe tonight.” He allows us to pass and we head south through the woods.  
We all walk in silence. I try and think of something to break the tension but nothing comes to mind. We are attacked by a nasty pack of wolves. They’re quick and require force and cleverness. Their teeth are sharp and I barely manage to avoid several bites. 

After a short walk along the path, we come across a soldier. “Help me please.” He groans out. I immediately kneel down beside him. “Alistair grab some bandages and Jory get me a poultice.” 

A few moments after I wrapped his wound in bandages the man is able to stand up. “Thank you.” He says nodding to me. 

“My scouting group was attacked by darkspawn, but I managed to get away.” My heart flips as I think of my brother. “I must return to camp.” He slowly runs off still holding his injured side. 

Ser Jory turns to us with worry flooding his face “Did you hear that? A whole party overwhelmed by darkspawn! We can’t handle ourselves out here alone!” I suppress a laugh, at his cowardness. 

Alistair tries to calm him down. “Jory, Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, that’s why I am here. There are darkspawn about but we are no where near the main horde. We’ll be okay.” 

I look at Jory “It seems I am the only one here who is man enough to battle these monsters.” 

Alistair turns to me with a smirk. “I know I’m relying on you to protect me.” I feel my cheeks heat up and I busy myself putting bandages away.

Shortly after we encounter our first darkspawn. They are monstrous creatures; I had to swallow all of my fear as I cut through them. We easily dispatch the darkspawn in the area and fill three crystal vials with their blood. Their blood is black and it burns at the touch. 

I give Alistair a questioning look, “Why do we need their blood? Surely you could’ve gathered some by now.” 

He gives a flustered response “I-I uh Duncan needs it for something.” He moves to the other side of the group away from me. I watch him suspiciously. He knows something that I don't. 

We fight our way through more darkspawn and spot the old tower. As we approach the ruins of the once Grey Warden owned tower, I notice something is wrong. Some of the rubble is shifted in non-natural piles. There isn't any dust around either.

“Someone’s been here. They were rummaging around the rubble.” I point out the inconsistencies. Alistair frowns at me. “Who could have-.” 

Then a voice cuts across the tower. “Well, well what have we here? Hmmm? Scavengers?” 

I look at the others thinking one of them would step up and say something. Of course they all look to me. Babies. I suppose I'll have to be the one to talk. “We are Grey Wardens, this tower belongs to us.”

The women from across the tower, cocks her head to the side. “Tis a tower no longer. If you give me your name then I shall give you mine.” The woman finally comes into view. She’s very beautiful with raven hair and bright eyes. Her clothes are revealing and made from pieces I’ve seen in the wilds. 

“My name is Elissa Cousland a pleasure.” 

“Well that is a proper civil greeting, even here so far into the wilds, you may call me Morrigan. Now what is it that you seek?” 

Alistair inches closer to me and I can hear my heart beat thumping in my ears. But I do my best to ignore it. “Be careful Elissa, she may not be alone,” he whispers. 

“Do you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?” Morrigan questions him with a laugh. Alistair clears his throat. “Yes swooping is bad.” 

I suppress a chuckle and point to the shattered remains of the chest. “Morrigan do you know who emptied that chest over there?” 

“Yes of course I do.” Alistair and Daveth scramble towards me. “It was you! You took our treaties give them back!” 

She scoffs, obviously offended. “I will not for it twas not I who removed them.” 

I politely ask, “who was it then?” 

“Twas my mother in fact.” I sigh, knowing this could either be great or disastrous. Either way it means more stomping around in the cold and wet forest. “Can you take us to her?” 

Morrigan pauses for a moment. “Hmm I like you. Follow me if it pleases you.” She turns and walks into the trees. All four of us share a look and I take a deep breath. I lead the group deeper into the Korcari wilds. 

“Mother I have brought four Grey Wardens who-.” 

She is interrupted by her very frail looking mother, “Bah I see them girl, and I do have eyes. I assume they want their treaties back.” 

I nod, and my eyes rake over the small hut. “My name is Elissa Cousland and I want to thank you for protecting these ancient treaties.” 

She gives me a once over, and seems slightly unimpressed. “So much about you is uncertain, you face a mighty battle are you prepared?” 

I frown eyeing my surroundings suspiciously. “I uh- don’t understand. Do you have our treaties?” 

She gives me a knowing smile. “Here girl, I believe they are all still in order, though before you squeal, the seal wore off long ago.” 

I graciously take them and store them gently in my pack. Morrigan clears her throat, her bright eyes flash dangerously. “Now its best if you leave.” 

Her mother scoffs, “These are your guests girl. Take them back to their camp.” Morrigan frowns and replies with a groan. “As you wish mother”, she glances over at the others and me “follow me then, quickly.” 

Morrigan leads us back to camp quickly and bids us farewell. She dashes back into the wilds before the next patrol could catch sight of her. I watch her curiously as she goes. She moves just as quietly as I can. She’s careful about where she places her feet and leaves no trail behind. It’s almost as if she’s been hunted before. The thought frightens me. 

Alistair grabs my arm jarring me from my thoughts. “We need to get everything to Duncan for the joining.” I nod my head and we all head back into camp.

As we walk through the quiet camp, my dog greets me. He jumps up and licks my face. “Ah hello to you too Boo. I missed you while I was gone.” 

He barks happily and dances around the group. Duncan approaches us looking as grim as usual. “Did you gather everything you needed to?” 

“Yes Duncan we did, here are the three vials of darkspawn blood and the treaties are preserved but need to be treated carefully.” I say once again taking the lead. The boys seem to have no interest in it.

He nods and takes all of the supplies. “Now to proceed with the joining. Go eat dinner and then head to the old church with Alistair, I will meet you there in an hour when we are ready.” 

He walks off in another direction, carefully holding the vials of blood. Eager to eat we all walk quickly to the dining area. I share my preserved mutton with Boo. Alistair and I chat quietly about Morrigan and her mother. 

“I think they were bad news.” 

“I think your Templar past is showing Alistair, they helped us.” He frowns and nods letting the matter drop. 

“We need to meet Duncan now,” Alistair says quietly. I leave my dog at my tent to wait for my return. Duncan isn’t there when we arrive. Daveth and Jory are chatting nervously and Alistair is grimacing every time he looks at us. I wonder why I have such a bad feeling. 

When Duncan finally arrives I can tell this isn’t going to be good. He finally explains the joining and what we have to do. The ritual is drinking darkspawn blood, which could kill you. I have read about corruption and death from the blight. It’s rare but still occurs, usually only in the deep roads now. 

“YOU MEAN I COULD DIE?" I spit out. "What about our families and my dog? Who will tell my brother about Howe?” I yell in anger and fear. Daveth and Jory have less angered reactions but no less shocked. 

Alistair stops me from throwing a punch. “Be calm Elissa, you will make it through this I swear to you.” But he has a worried look on his face. Duncan holds out an ornate goblet. “Daveth step forward.” 

I watch as Daveth takes a sip from the joining goblet and he starts to choke and he dies before my eyes. “Oh maker,” I whimper. Alistair holds onto my shoulders. His grip keeps me firmly in place. 

“I am sorry Daveth,” Duncan says lightly. HIs expression is sad but he composes himself quickly. He spins toward Jory who is backing away. Panic fills his expression. “I had no idea about this. This is not glory,” he stutters out. 

Duncan steps forward, “The ritual must be completed.” “I have a wife and a child on the way. Had I known…” Jory cries out and draws his blade. My hands cover my mouth as Duncan draws his own gleaming sword. 

Duncan easily disarms Jory and thrusts his blade through Jory’s stomach. I recoil at the sight. Jory’s body drops the ground with a thud. Duncan sits still for a moment before striding toward me. 

“The ritual is not complete. Do you accept it?" I swallow back what was most likely throw up and nod, unsure of what else to do. The fear must be evident in my eyes because Duncan gives me a reassuring nod. 

I take the goblet into my hands and place my lips on the edge. I tilt it back and the liquid goes into my mouth. The immediate taste is horrible and I force myself to swallow. Burning pain fills me up and the last thing I remember is falling backwards into someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to Alistair’s worried face only inches from my own. His brown eyes are scrunched together. “Maker’s breath, I am so glad you are okay, Elissa.” 

I try and sit up but it feels like my head was just cracked open. “Oh my. Ouch.” I cringe as I force myself to blink. 

“I can’t believe Duncan killed Ser Jory,” I say in sadness. Alistair grimaces, “I know it was shocking for you but Duncan did what he had to do, but its part of the joining. You must understand that it’s secret for a reason.” 

Alistair grabs my hands and pulls me up. His warm calloused hands grip mine tightly to keep my steady. He holds mine a moment longer than I would have expected. “Thank you Alistair, was I passed out for long?” I question. 

He grins at me cheekily. “You missed dinner, but I gave your portion to Boo, he really enjoyed it.” I groan at his words. I am glad Boo had a substantial amount to eat before the coming battle, but I can feel hunger knawing at my empty stomach. My father used to always make sure we all had plenty to eat; I guess I need to work on that now that he’s gone. 

Pain rolls over me like a wave and my vision spots black. “Are you alright Elissa? You are very pale.” I clear my throat and shake it off, “I’m fine, and do we have somewhere to be?” 

Alistair pauses and starts fumbling around with his satchel, “yes we need to meet the king and his battle council.” He’s digging through the bag in search of something it seems. 

“But before I forget, here take this necklace, and it’s a remembrance for those who don’t pass the joining.” I take the necklace into my hand. It’s silver with a red filled stone at the end. 

I blush fiercely, “Thank you I-uh don’t know what to say.” I place it over my head and tuck it under my armor. “Don’t mention it. Now when you fight you can remember Daveth and Ser Jory.”

I swallow back bile remembering their deaths. “The meeting is not too far away. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes,” I say strapping on my sword. “Best we not be late.”

Together we walk down the stairs. I can already see the Cailan’s golden armor glittering under the torches. Armor that bright is sure to make him a target, but I suppose he must look like a king. Alistair walks away and I hurry to Duncan’s side. 

“You are the young Grey Warden recruit Duncan brought? I take it congratulations is in order.”  
I smile and bow to the king, just as my mother had taught me. “I am honored your majesty, you are too kind.” 

Cailan smiles at me and turns to a very unhappy looking Loghain. Maybe he is jealous that I was at one point promised to Cailan before his daughter, Anora was in the picture. My family was quite unhappy when King Maric withdrew the marriage alliance. It was quite the scandal but Maric must have made it up to my family somehow. But I think it’s for the best, I can do much better fighting the darkspawn then sitting on a throne. 

“You trust these Grey Warden’s far too much. It will be your undoing,” Loghain says rather nastily. I eye him suspiciously. Who can treat their son in law in such a way? Let alone your king? 

Duncan clears his throat to ease the tension. We all turn back to Loghain’s battle plans. They seem pretty solid. Cailan and the Grey Warden’s will occupy the main horde till Loghain’s men flank them when signaled. 

I am pleased with them till everyone turns to me. “Alistair and Elissa should be at the tower to light the beacon,” The king says confidently. 

I am momentarily stunned by his words. “I won’t be in the battle?” I question angrily. 

Loghain scoffs but Duncan tells me, “Elissa this is a very important job, we need to make sure it is done correctly so Loghain knows when to charge.” 

I nod my head in defeat. I always knew when to give up and do as I am told. My father used to say stubbornness can only take you so far. Cailan smiles and winks at me, “See glory for everyone!” He claps Loghain on the back before smiling and bidding us farewell. 

Loghain and a few of his men continue to move war pieces on the map. Duncan signals for me to follow him. Eagerly I turn away from the sullen general and leave the room. 

“Elissa, you have some time to spare before you go to the tower of Ishal. You should get something to eat.” My stomach growls in agreement and I hurry off to the other side of the camp. 

A priestess gives me a plate of bread and stewed something. I ignore the dull taste and eat everything on the plate. Since the battle is happening tonight I know I’ll need to keep my strength up. 

I shoot arrows with some of the Ash Warriors. They are kind people that want to protect their country. They are surprised at my deadly accuracy. 

I speak with the hound master about Boo, and he supplies me with several packs of mabari crunches. I give him a sovereign for his troubles, which he accepts after urging from me. 

I speak to the quartermaster and sell him everything I picked up in the wilds. I keep the money in a pouch at my belt. I’ve never had to be tight with money before. The Couslands were always one of the wealthiest noble houses in Ferelden. If I wanted something, all I ever had to do was ask.

“Please can you get me some food?” I turn my gaze to a prisoner in a hanging iron cage. “Are you hungry?” I ask him. 

“They haven’t fed me yet. I wasn’t even trying to desert.” I frown. “What were you doing in the camp at night?” 

He looks around nervously. “I was getting a key off one of them magic folk. They have a locked chest and thought I would snag it.” 

“Where’s the key?” “I had to swallow it when the guards took me.” He rubs the back of his neck. “But it has recently come back into my possession.” 

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. “I don’t know where to get you any food, I’m sorry.” “My guard hasn’t finished his supper yet. Could you ask him?” 

I relent and approach the guard. “Excuse me, could I have a word?” “A Grey Warden? What do you want with a scum like this one?” 

“I was just speaking with him and he told me he hasn’t been fed.” The soldier shrugs, “Nobody ever gave me anything to feed him.” 

“Could you share your dinner? Andraste always spoke of helping the helpless.” He grimaces, “Oh alright. But just this once.” He reaches aside and hands me a bundle. “Here.” 

I take back the food to the prisoner. “I have some food. But I want the key first.” He slides a bronze key through the bars into my gloved hand. I do the same with the food. 

“May the Maker watch over you.” I say to him. He pulls apart the bread with sad eyes. “You as well, my lady.” 

The chest is hidden not far from the quartermaster. The lock clicks open as soon as I turn the key. I quickly swipe everything inside and stride away. 

I decide to attend a chantry service. I ask the mother to pray for my family, especially Fergus. I miss him so much. I hope he survives the battle and I can finally hug him and open up about what happened. The very thought of my home makes me burn with anger and sadness. 

Alistair finds me after the service, “Duncan wants us back, I believe he wants to talk to us before the battle.” I nod and finish my prayer, the mother blesses Alistair and I before we head out.

“There you both are,” Duncan greets us as we return to the tent. Boo also greets me and licks me hands. 

“I want the both of you to go to the tower of Ishal and wait for my signal.” Alistair’s head snaps up. His eyes are wide with shock and anger. “WHAT? I won’t be in the battle.” 

Duncan frowns deeply at the objection. “Alistair this is a direct order from the king, he wants to make sure the signal is lit so Loghain will know when to charge. It's very important for the strategy.” 

I nod my head in agreement the battle plan is solid. Even if I wish I would be fighting with the rest of the army. 

Alistair’s steely gaze falters and he quips, “Alright but if the king orders me to dance around in a dress, I’m drawing the line.” 

I burst out laughing, “Now I would pay to see that.” Alistair looks at me surprised and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Well maybe just for you then, but it has to be a pretty dress.” Duncan watches us with a knowing look in his eye. “That’s enough Alistair. I want both of you to be careful, watch each others backs and if anything should happen Alistair will get you back to Denerim safety.” 

Alistair seems distressed by Duncan’s somber words. “What if the Archdemon appears?” I ask quietly. 

“If it does let us handle it. I don’t want either of you playing heroes.” A little weight is lifted from my shoulders and I fall silent. 

“Duncan may the maker watch over you,” Alistair says clasping Duncan’s hand. Alistair and I turn around and gather our supplies. As I put Boo’s collar on, I faintly hear Duncan whisper, “May he watch over us all.” 

Alistair, Boo and I walk towards the bridge to the tower. Archers and catapults are firing away down towards the armies. “That’s a lot of darkspawn.” I look over at Alistair. We’re both looking down at the battle raging below. 

I grab his arm to jar him from his dark thoughts. “Alistair you mustn’t worry now, we have a job to do.” He nods his head and we cross the bridge trying to avoid the arrows. Thunder cracks overhead and rain falls down in sheets. We’re not even halfway across and I’m soaked. 

Just as I take a step forward a rock flies forward and smashes into the statue next to me. Alistair dashes over to me and tackles me out of the way. He uses his shield to protect us from the falling debris. I cough, “You saved my life.” 

He blushes “Its no problem Elissa, you would’ve done the same for me.” I blush realizing that he is on top of me and I clear my throat. “Oh I-uh here let me help you up.” He pulls me up and I see other bodies lying on the bridge. 

Boo nuzzles my hand and whimpers. “I’m alright. Come on we need to get to the tower.” We take a few deep breaths and continue. 

As we approach the tower I can tell there is something wrong. The area is quiet except for the wind and thunder. “Where are all of the soldiers?” I question. 

Alistair frowns and looks around and points “There, it looks like two of them are coming down the stairs now.” I look up and see a mage and a warrior running towards us. “You, you’re Grey Wardens? You have to help us the tower, its been taken.” 

Alistair and I look up in surprise “Taken? How can that be possible?” I ask in surprise. Their eyes are wild with fear and look just as confused as we are at the situation. 

“This area is supposed to be clear,” Alistair calls out. “They must have sent a scout group ahead,” I mutter in disbelief. “I didn’t think darkspawn were that smart. That they had tactics.” 

“What is your names?” Alistair asks the pair in front of us. The mage responds, “This is Elijah and my name is Milico.” I nod and point to the mage. “Milico I want you to come with us, Elijah go and report this to whomever you can and then leave Ostagar. Take word to the capital.” 

Milico casts a spell that lights our weapons on fire and Elijah runs off into the darkness toward the north gate. We run up to the tower saving guards on the way. We’re outnumbered four to one but we manage to cut through all of them. 

I yell to guards we save. “Get out of here and get to safety, we will take care of this.” They bow to me with praises, “Bless you my lady.” We fight our way to the front door, hold our breath and go inside.

I disarm a trap almost as soon as we enter the building. Alistair almost charged off and triggers it but I stopped him. It looks like it was set up to a grease slide. That surely would have killed us. We kill the darkspawn, including a magister and loot the room. 

We cut our way through the first floor easily. Before we reach the stairs we notice the gaping hole. “They dug their way in.” I say in disbelief. 

“Maker have mercy,” Alistair breathes out. There’s no way to close the hole so we are forced to go around it and continue up the tower. 

When we reach the third floor Alistair stops and pulls me aside “How can the darkspawn be here ahead of the horde?” 

I shrug, “You know we could just ask them that.” He chuckles “You’re right this is all just a big misunderstanding, we will all laugh about it later at tea time.” 

He regains seriousness. “At any rate we need to get to the top and light the signal, the king is counting on us.” We reach an area designated as the dog kennels, the moment I see the first Mabari body tears form in my eyes. 

Seeing them dead makes me cherish Boo more. He’s the only family I have left and I will not let these monsters kill any more Mabari. 

I angrily kill all the darkspawn in the room. I release the remaining hounds that still live and tell them to leave. Alistair looks at me curiously but doesn’t ask questions. After the hounds are gone we head up to the final floor. 

“Makers balls!” I cry out when we open the door. There’s an ogre waiting for us. He’s eating something and I choose not to think about what it is. 

There is no way around it so we have to attack. Alistair and Boo are attacking it’s front while I stealthily go around to flank it. In the end Alistair makes the killing blow. 

I loot the room and we meet in the center. “We’ve surely missed the signal, light the beacon quickly,” Alistair yells at me. I run over to the beacon and say a quick prayer before dropping the torch to light it. 

We watch the fire for a few minutes. “What happened downstairs?” Alistair asks me gently. “I couldn’t just leave them all to die, they deserve life just as much as any man.” I say remembering the Mabari.  
He nods his head in agreement. “I hope they get out okay.” “I’m sure they did. They listened to you just as well as Boo does.” We share a smile and return to silence. 

We wait for any message from the army if they need us. I pace around the room in restlessness. When nothing comes I start to worry. 

A noise echoes outside the hall. Alistair and I share a look and Milico jumps to his feet. “That must be them.”

Boo starts to growl and he places himself in front of me. “What’s wrong boy?” I ask worriedly. I hear wood splintering and the door is thrust open. 

Instead of a messenger a large group of darkspawn stand in the entryway. I duck behind a barrel to avoid an arrow. “Alistair!” I cry out as he barely manages to dodge another archer. 

Milico immediately falls to the ground from an arrow to the throat. I know immediately that he is dead. His body falls still and I can hear no gasping for breath. Blood coats the floor around him. 

Boo cries out in pain and I leap from my hiding spot kill his attacker. Before I reach him, I’m hit from behind and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I open my eyes, my vision is blurry. Slowly a wooden ceiling comes into focus, the wood is warped with age. I force myself to sit up and my vision swims once more. “Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased.” I turn to the left and recognize the women staring at me. Morrigan, was her name. The oddly dressed witch of the wilds who gave us the treaties. “Er, yes. What happened?” My voice is strangely groggy, and sounds unfamiliar. “We are in the wilds and I am bandaging your wounds. You’re welcome, by the way,” she adds in a condescending tone.   
“How does your memory fare? Do you remember mother’s rescue?” I wrack my brain but only remember being injured in the tower. “What happened to the others? The king?” “The man who was to respond to your signal, quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle.” I feel my jaw drop, as I remember all the others. Cailan was so sure of victory. Oh, and Duncan. He saved my life back in Highever and now he’s dead. But as I think for a moment I remember that Fergus was supposed to be in the battle with all our men. Everything around me fades out of existence as I process that I might be the only member of my family left. Somehow, I push away my grieving thoughts and return my attention to Morrigan.   
“Your friend, he is not taking the news well.” Her lips are turned down into a sneer. “My friend?” I ask out loud. “Oh, you mean Alistair? He survived?” “Yes, the dim witted one,” she nastily replies. “He is outside by the fire. Mother will wish to see you, now that you have awoken.” “Right. Of course. Thank you for your help, Morrigan.” “Oh,” she breathes out in surprise. “I really didn’t do much. Mother did most of the work. But you’re welcome.”   
She assists me as I change back into my arms and armor. I’m thankful that I managed to hold on to my family sword and the shield with my family crest. These are worth more to me than anything, the last thing I have to hold on to of my family. When I exit the hut, I’m instantly greeted by Boo. I collapse onto my knees and clutch him to my chest. “Oh, my sweet boy. I’m so glad you’re safe.” He whines, a high-pitched sound and burrows into me. “I know,” I reply. “You and me will always be together, I promise.”   
When I release him, I see Alistair staring out over a pond. He seems uninjured and he’s fully dressed as well. When I approach he tenses as if he’s on edge. But when his eyes fall on me he relaxes, his shoulders hunching slightly. “You? You’re alive. I thought you were dead for sure.” “I am fine. I appreciate your concern,” I reassure him softly. “This doesn’t seem real,” he breathes out. “If it weren’t for Morrigan’s mother, we’d have died on top of that tower.” The scene before I was knocked unconscious flashes before my eyes. The blood of the mage on the tiled floor, and Boo’s pained cry. “Do not talk about me as if I am not right here,” the women cuts in. “I didn’t mean-,” Alistair stumbles over his words. “You never gave us a name. What do we call you?”   
“Names are pretty, but quite useless. The Chasind folk around here call me Flemeth. I suppose that’ll do.” I’m a Cousland and we all know the story of Flemeth. We know we owe her our Terynir for killing the previous lord, and allowing us to raise our station. “The Flemeth of Legends? Daveth was right,” he murmurs in disbelief. “You are a witch of the wilds.” “And what does that mean?” Flemeth coolly replies. “I know magic and it has served you both well.” “Who cares about that right now,” I cut in, wishing to ignore the ancient mage. “We have bigger concerns to worry about.”   
“Yes, “Flemeth says with a strange smile. “It has always been the Grey Warden’s duty to unite the lands against a blight. Or has that changed?” “The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain. We have no king,” I softly reply. “It doesn’t make sense,” Alistair bursts out. “Why would he do this?” “That is a good question. Men’s hearts are darker and more tainted than any other creature.” Her voice is dark and ominous, as if she’s speaking from personal experience or knowledge.   
“Perhaps he believes that he can outmaneuver the blight. He must not see the true evil behind it.” “The archdemon,” Alistair explains. “How can we fight an archdemon?” I mutter to myself. “If Arl Eamon knew what happened here, he would not stand for it! The Landsmeet wouldn’t stand! The country would go to civil war.” “Will the Arl believe us?” I question politely. “My house has fallen and surely we’ll be pariahs as Grey Wardens.” “He wasn’t at Ostagar, so he has all his men still.” “That’s promising. Redcliffe is one of the most populous areas of Ferelden,” I say my thoughts our loud. “He has his army still.”  
“I know him! He’s a good man,” Alistair cuts in with a loud tone. “He’s well respected in the Landsmeet. We could go to him for help.” “If only Highever hadn’t fallen. I could’ve returned home and raised us a new army,” my voice is quiet but it doesn’t break. Alistair’s expression slips into a sympathetic one. “We’ll figure it out. I promise.” “We have the treaties still!” I cry out in realization. “Duncan let me keep them in my pack for protection!” “Of course! Elves, mages, and dwarves are all obligate to help us during a blight!” “I may be old, but it sounds like an army to me,” Flemeth interrupts our excitement. “So, it seems you are set then. Ready to be Grey Wardens and save the world.” “I suppose we don’t have a choice,” I reply.   
“I do have one more thing to offer you then,” she turns and waves her daughter over. Morrigan approaches silently with a proud walk. “The stew is bubbling mother. Shall we have two guests for dinner or none?” Boo barks in frustration at being left out, but she ignores him. “The Grey Wardens are leaving girl. And you will be joining them.” “Such a shame-WHAT?” Alistair and I share a look of equal surprise. “You heard me. Last time I checked you had ears.” “If you insist, then we cannot turn away help when offered,” I politely tell Flemeth. “Have I no say?” “You have been itching to get out of the wilds for years, now is your chance.”   
“Not to….look a gift horse in the mouth…” Alistar awkwardly speaks up. “But won’t she add to out problems? She’s technically an apostate.” “If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, perhaps I should have left you on that tower,” Flemeth nastily snaps. “Point taken,” Alistair replies, clearly defeated. “Mother…this is not how I wanted this. I’m not ready-” “You must be ready,” Flemeth cuts her off. “These two have to unite all of Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan, or else they will fail and everyone will perish under the blight. Even I cannot last forever against them.” “I…understand.”   
“And you Wardens, do you understand that I give you what I value most in this world? I do this because you must succeed.” “She’s welcome with us. Thank you.” “Allow me to get my things, if you please,” Morrigan directs to me. Her and Alistair clearly don’t like each other, so it seems I will be mediator. She leaves us and disappears inside the tiny wooden hut and a few moments later returns with a bag slung over her shoulder, next to a dark wooden staff. “I am at your disposal. I suggest a village not too far north of the wilds as our first destination. Tis the place where you will find what you need to begin your journey. Or if you prefer, I will simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours.” I answer her before Alistair will have a chance. “I have no problem with your presence. We need all the help we can get and I have a feeling yours will be invaluable.” Alistair and I move to the other side of the hut to gather what few things we have while Morrigan and Flemeth bid goodbye to each other. What I wouldn’t give to have a few more moments with either of my parents.   
Morrigan trudges back over to us with a strange expression on her face. “Shall we get underway?” “I have a few questions first. “I may have answers,” she evasively replies. “What type of skills do you have?” “I know a few spells. But I am nowhere near as powerful as my mother.” “Can you cook?” Alistair cuts in. “I…can cook yes.” I shoot Alistair a glare over my shoulder. “We can all take turns cooking.” “My cooking will kill us,” Alistair matter-of-factly informs us. “Then perhaps Morrigan and I can cook and you can wash my dog.” Morrigan spits out a laugh at Alistair’s incredulous look. “If you are ready then let’s make our way north,” I finally say.  
Morrigan leads us north through the wilds. The forest is relatively calm, and we’re only attacked by a group of Genlocks once. Between us three and Boo we cut them down quickly. Each night we switch times of watch, with Alistair and I taking more as we can sense the darkspawn. Our nights at camp are quiet, Morrigan and I take turns making food with animals I hunt and herbs she collects. Alistair is silent and hasn’t spoken for several days, drowning in his grief. I’d help him if I wasn’t barely keeping myself afloat. Morrigan keeps us grounded by directing us through the forest and keeping our minds occupied. At first, I thought she would cause problems with her and Alistair, but it seems she’s waiting for him to return to himself.


End file.
